Darkness runs in my blood
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Darkness...it can corrupt the mind...it can corrupt even a being with the strongest will...but what if I told you that I can control it's power without being corrupted? That's what happened to me when I was kidnapped by some apes and try to corrupt me but was saved by...someone who looks like me. How I will use that power is up to me but I will use it for good. (Self-insert)
1. Captured by apes

(A/N: inspired by Her0ofwinds' Legend of Spyro: Truth and purpose)

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

Ever been...trapped...treated almost like a lab rat...and almost had no hope for freedom...?

I have...and it was not the kind of topic I wanted to talk about. They took me from our world and took me to what I believe is Spyro's universe. I wouldn't have been a mindless monster if it weren't for him...a man who looks like me and...claims to be me...or his other half he calls it. But...I suppose since you really want to know...I suppose I'll tell you once and once only. I don't like repeating my past again.

It all began when I was woken by a conversation going on that concerning about me. I didn't entirely open my eyes cause I didn't know what was going on. Now...you would call me crazy if I told you that I saw some apes in armor. I'll repeat that again. Apes in armor.

I discreetly look around my surroundings with my eyes and I find myself bounded to a table and in some dungeon looking chamber surrounded by some science experiments. So let me tell you what happened to me for those who are wondering what is going on. I was kidnapped while I was asleep, held in some sort of cell and my captors are apes. Got it? No? Keep reading.

"Yes, Yes. You'll get your payment." I hear an annoyed voice.

The sound of coins jingling were close and heard the ape order the mercenary to leave.

"Now...let's see here..."

I felt a nasty shock that made me scream in agony for a quick second as I start panting. You want to know who I glared at? Gaul. Yeah...that jerk...

"Ah...glad you're awake." He grinned.

"What do you want with me...? I haven't even done anything to you..." I said with anger.

"Oh I know that. Let's just say you're going to be our first test subject on becoming a corrupted soldier of your race. Took me years to find a suitable subject from your world and now...here you are."

I growled and he just chuckled as if I wasn't taking him serious. He takes some sort of syringe that had some dark substance in it. He injects it in me making me pass out. The only thing I heard was his dark chuckle and the words as if he talking to someone...

"Prepare the corruption. Let me know how the process goes."

Hours later and a group of apes in robes tried corrupting my mind of how I should submit to Malefor and Gaul...thankfully I had a strong will and was resisting the corruption. They would subdue me with shock magic to weaken me but always had difficulties of doing that.

Then he showed up...

As the apes were continuing their corruption magic on me, a silhouette...standing behind the apes unnoticed until he starts eliminating with some crazy assassinations techniques. I don't know...my vision was still blurred from the side effects of the syringe I was injected with. He kills the last ape and looks at me dead in the eye...he walks towards me and starts unlocking the chains with his lockpick.

"Rise and shine, Dante. We're getting out of here." He said as he finished unlocking the last chain.

I got up and started clutching my head a bit and started regaining my vision.

"You okay? Those apes sure did some nasty wounds on you." He said with concern.

"Not really. Ugh..." I groaned.

He had me drink some sort of red potion that had me recover quickly. I coughed a bit but swallowed the whole thing. It tasted...strange almost flavorless but not foul either. Just strange...

"Nothing like a good old red gem essence healing potion to heal you up." He chuckled.

I look at him and noticed that this dude looked exactly like me. Except with red eyes.

"Who-Who are you? Why do you look like me?" I stammered.

"Am I that obvious? You are me and I am you. I am your dark half of yourself. You may call me Dark. Now...don't think as me the bad guy here. I hate those apes as much as you do and I don't want them to turn you into some sort of mindless soldier who would willing follow Gaul's orders like a drone. Listen...we don't have much time for conversations. We need to get out of here...hold my hand."

"Wha-?"

"I said hold my hand. Trust me." He said a serious tone.

I held his hand and we suddenly warped into a very...very familiar swamp...I let go of his hand and stretched a bit and glared at Dark.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" I growled.

"My...aren't you a hot headed one. The apes discovered a way to enter your world with some sort of portal spell and to find a suitable subject to try out some sort of potion that can corrupt the mind...just like...Cynder. fortunately for you, that seems to be a failure but...you have dark powers seeping in your blood and veins and can never...come out. That's where I come in...I exist in your very mind...I am that very part of your mind that gives you those dark powers."

"Then how did you kill those apes?"

"Magic...anyway, I leave the rest to you. Be sure the apes don't capture you otherwise you'll surely become a mindless soldier. Oh and one last thing...beware of the terror of the skies...she is dangerous and is best to watch out she doesn't get you..."

I blink and he's gone. Though I do know who he's talking about...Cynder. damn...now I'm scared out of my mind that Cynder might kill me if she saw me...Damn it...

"Ugh...what a messed up way to start my day..." I groaned.

Indeed...


	2. Meeting Spyro

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

I continue walking through the swamp when I hear voices and the sound of battle nearby. As I got closer, I see Spyro fighting some apes. He seemed to be struggling and seemed to be in a disadvantage.

"Let me guess...you plan to help him." I heard Dark from behind.

"Yeah. I can't let him fight those apes on his own. He's going to be pummeled to death if he's not careful."

"...okay. now I want you to calm down for a second cause what I'm about to do is going to hurt." He warned me.

I calmed down as dark energy surrounds my arm. As the darkness entered my arm, I felt pain...nasty pain...but...I didn't scream...I didn't cringe...nor did I hiss in pain.

"Next time you discover how to use them on your own. Can't be holding your hands all the time."

I was about to ask him that but he just vanished. As the big ape makes a run for seeing Spyro breathing fire, I helped Spyro eliminate the apes with an dark energy bolt coming out of my arm. Kind of like Infamous but with dark energy. It kind of stings when I use it but not to much thankfully cause I managed to not to overdue it's power once I stopped using it.

As the apes lie on the floor shocked to death, Spyro sees me and looks at me shocked to see me help him and of course Sparx shows up rather unamused that I showed.

"Who are you? What are you?" Spyro asked me.

"Who am is not your concern at this moment. I am a human who just happened to be wandering by." I said with seriousness.

"Tsk...yeah right. I bet you work with one of those apes with those...strange clothes." Sparx scoffed.

I forgot to mention that I was wearing my Yuki Terumi cosplay that I planned to wear in an anime convention but I suppose I'll have to cancel that trip now...anyway, I glared at Sparx and he looked scared that made him regret what he said.

"You listen here, pal. I don't know what problem you have with people who saved your life and if I were you, I keep my mouth shut from talking stupid. Got that?" I said with my best intimidating voice.

Sparx quickly nods.

"Sorry about him. He always jumps to conclusions without thinking. Right, Sparx?" Spyro glared at Sparx.

Sparx just grumbles and I swear I heard "Yeah, Yeah...".

"That's fine...By the way... shouldn't you kids be heading back to your parents? You kids are too young to be wandering in the swamp."

Sparx looked he was going to act stupid claiming that he isn't a child but Spyro had this face that said "Oh shit."

"Oh! That's right! Sparx, let's go! Mom and Dad are probably worried about us!" Spyro shouted in a panic.

As they begin to rush home and as I walked to the opposite direction...

"Hey, Mister! Do you think we can meet again sometime?" I heard Spyro shout.

I look at Spyro this time with a smile.

"We'll see..."

Spyro rushes home with Sparx as I continued walking to the opposite direction. I took off my hood so that I can feel the light beaming down my face whenever I walk. It made me feel calm after being held in that cell for hours.

"You do know you're heading to where Ignitus is, right?" Dark said.

"Yeah and?"

"You might want to be careful. Knowing him he might lose his temper if he saw you." Dark warned me.

"Noted." I sighed.

I continue walking further as I hear heavy footsteps rushing through the swamp. I quickly hid as I saw two ape soldiers rush past me. I stayed quiet as two brute looking apes walked past me with weapons at the ready. I also heard this very interesting conversation coming from the apes.

"King Gaul is furious that the boy escaped from his cell and killed the mages that tried to corrupt him. If that's not worse enough, the formula for the corruption and spell that leads the other world was burned to the ground. Gaul worked hard on them to achieve his goals for Malefor's return all for nothing."

"Then why don't he just kill the boy if he's so much trouble?"

"You fool. He wants the boy alive saying something that he may have chance to corrupt the boy but it's going to take some time for that to work."

"I sure hope he knows what he's doing..."

I waited for the apes to be far as possible and got out of hiding once they were far. Those apes were still looking for me and I was annoyed as hell. I already made it clear that I serve for no vilian and that's final. Their loss.

"They're heading to the dragon temple. You best hurry up before trouble rises." Dark warned me.

"How? I won't make it on time on foot." I said as I scratched my head.

"Calm down. Ever considered teleporting to the temple?" He suddenly suggested.

"I can do that?" I look at Dark rather confused.

He facepalms and groans. He then looks at me as if saying "are you serious?"

"Naw...you can turn to a dragon. Of course you can teleport. Just close your eyes and picture the location you want to be at." He said with a sarcastic tone.

He grumbles and starts saying "Why do I have to babysit someone who is mindless as a child?". Well excuse me if I'm figuring out my powers!

Anyway, I did as instructed and teleported somewhere inside the dragon temple. Somewhere that was a bit off target than I orginally planned. I found myself in a ordinary room which I believe it's like a quarter room of somebody's room. I quickly but quietly walked out of the room and saw some apes preparing for an ambush. I see some apes get thrown from the distance.

"Right on time..." I grinned.

As two brute apes show up ready to attack Spyro, I knocked both of the apes out of the temple with dark beam attack out of my hand. This however came at a price...my energy...I got exhausted and felt a bit of pain in my body. The kind of pain that...makes you feel like you got beat up badly but worse. I clutch my heart as

"Whoa! Easy there, kid. Don't want you to strain your body. You won't be able to use your powers if you're going to strain yourself." Dark warned me.

I started gasping in air as I hear Spyro shout...

"Mister!"

My vision starts to blurr...as I took one final breathe that resulted me losing complete consiousness...

What felt like hours...I wake up in a room and saw Ignitus in front of the room.

"I see you're awake." Ignitus said with a serious tone.

I slowly got up as Ignitus walks in the room.

"Careful what you say, kid. I don't think he would like it if you talked foolish to him." Dark warned me.

"Now...care to explain to me how you were able to use powers that were identical to Cynder's." He glares at me.

"Let me start from the beginning..." I scratched my head a bit.

"I'm listening..."

"I'm a human being who was captured from those apes that attacked you and the purple dragon. No I'm not from this...world you're in. I'm from a another world in case you're wondering. They put some sort of...dark substance in me that gave me these powers and what's worse is that they tried to corrupt me into serving them."

"I take it they didn't succeed, correct?" Ignitus raised his brow suspiciously.

"Correct. I have what you call a strong will. Their attempt on corrupting me was no use and they tried weakening me in hoping to make their process of corrupting me easier. No success once again. Then...it happened. My dark powers had unleashed itself...killing those who tried to control me and escaped after I got rid of some...things to prevent it from happening to others." I sighed.

"What did they plan to do?"

"They planned to go to my world and capture my race in hoping to corrupt them to serve the dark army. I had to dispose the formula of the substance they injected me with and destroyed the portal spell that leads to my world. I...I didn't want my friends or family to share the same fate as mine."

Ignitus was silent for a bit then sighs.

"I sense honesty in those words but I fear your powers might lead to your corruption."

"Relax, kid. You'll be fine. You won't be corrupted just don't use your power too much otherwise you'll strain your body and possibly your mind."

"It's not the corruption that I worry about, sir. It's the limit my body takes when I use my powers."

"I see...then you need to be weary of how you use your powers."

I sighed with a nod.

Before I go... What is your name? Spyro called you Mister as if he knew you."

"Yes. I saved him from a group of apes who ambushed him and the dragonfly. I never got to tell him my name cause I was still on the run from the apes. The name's Dante and you are..."

"Ignitus." He deadpanned.

"Right. Thank you for listening my problem." I smiled a bit.

"There's no need for you to thank me. It's Spyro you should be thanking." He said as he left the room but suddenly stopped.

"You best get some rest. we have a long day ahead of us."

Ignitus leaves to probably to his quarter as I laid down on the bed. I sighed of how relieved I was that I wasn't killed on the spot.

"Nice save, kid. You got into his good side." Dark chuckled.

"Yeah...yeah...just let me sleep..." I groaned.

"Whatever you say, kid."

This is going to be a long day...


	3. An encounter with Malefor

(A/N: there was a few people who I'm not going to name were asking me to do Skylanders. No. Hell no. As much I like seeing Spyro again, I am not doing a horrendous series that put made Spyro's series downfall. So no. I won't do it nor will I want to. Ask me to do it and you'll be blocked and ignored cause that series is what gotten to my boiling point of ranting mad. Without further ado, let's start the story.)

Chapter 3

(Spyro's pov)

The next morning, I went to check if the man was okay but Ignitus stopped me as if something wrong happened.

"What's going on, Ignitus? Is something wrong?" I asked him with concern.

"No. He just needs more rest. I fear the darkness he used to save you may have weakened him." He said with sorrow.

"Darkness?" I tilted my head in curiousity.

"Yes...the very same darkness the dark master wields. Fear not, young one, he won't be like the dark master that is for certain. I hope..."

"Do you think he can help us?" I asked him.

"That is uncertain. I'm afraid you'll have to go alone for now. I will check on his condition from time to time. For now...we-"

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Mister!" I shouted.

Me, Ignitus and Sparx rushed to the man's room and we see him clutching his head screaming in pain.

"Get out of my head! Get out of my head! Get out of my head!" He screamed.

"Mister!" I shouted.

He finally stops screaming the moment he heard me, slumps on the ground whimpering...giving me a look of fear. I was going to get close to him when...

"Don't! Don't...I need to be...alone...he was trying...to control me...I don't want to hurt anyone...if he tries to control me again..." He whimpered.

"Who? Who is he? Is it the dark master?" I asked him.

He gives a shaky nod. Ignitus growls and probably didn't like what he is hearing.

"Is he still trying to control you now?" Ignitus asked.

"N-No...I don't think so. I think he's gone...But...he did say...he...is coming."

"What!? Are you sure!?" Ignitus asked in a panic.

He nods.

"He wasn't being specific how or when he'll come...but that's what he said." He whimpered.

"It's worse than I feared...I'll have to look into the manner myself. For now, Spyro, we have some important to discuss. Let's leave Dante recover his sanity...I'm sure he'll talk to you."

"Dante?" I asked.

"My...name..." I hear Dante mumble.

"Come. We have much to talk about." Ignitus said as he walked passed some hallways.

I followed Ignitus but just can't help but feel bad for Dante. I hope he's okay...

(Dante's pov)

"Kid! Holy shit! Are you alright!?" Dark rushed to me with concern.

"Yeah..."

"Look at me..."

I kept looking at the ground as Dark growled in anger. He places a firm grip on my shoulder that he means business.

"Look. at. me." He said with warning on his tone.

I looked at him and he looked mad. Really mad.

"Did what Malefor told you was true? I wasn't able to contact you at that time cause he blocked me out."

"...yes. yes he did. He was taunting me that I would be rejected because of what I am and the dark powers I have. He...he tried to persuade me to serve him..."

"Kid. Listen. Don't listen to a word he says. He's a pussy, a bully and coward who picks on the weak. Don't let him take advantage of you cause if he does, he'll corrupt you just like Cynder. You don't want that do you?"

I shook my head.

"Then get a hold of yourself. If he tries that again, I'll be ready."

I stayed silent as he disappeared. Now you're probably wondering "Dante. It's just a video game character. You shouldn't be scared of it." Yeah try meeting Malefor in real life then you change your tone.

It was 10 hours ago after my conversation with Ignitus, I was sleeping peacefully on the bed as I suddenly dreamed of me being back at home having a normal life when suddenly took a disturbing change. My room was literally being disoriented...disfigured...ominous...as darkness surrounded the entire room as I see gleaming red staring right at me as if it's piercing through my soul.

"So this is the human who wields my power...how interesting..." said a very familiar intimidating bone chilling voice.

"W-who are you?" I asked in fear.

He starts to chuckle as if this was his sick entertainment me to see me fear him.

"I'm sure you know about me...but I suppose you wanted to forget it so that I'm nothing but nothing but a tale that are told to mere children..."

It hit me like a ton of bricks...it was...

"Malefor..." I said with fear.

"See? There's no for me to introduce myself...you already know..." He chuckled darkly.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to muster my courage.

He starts to chuckle at me of my attempt on trying to be brave.

"It's quite simple...to put you in your place where you belong...to serve me..." He said with a sadistic tone.

Just as he said that, I felt excruciating pain going in my body making me clutch my heart gasping for air as Malefor just chuckle evilly.

"Stop! Leave me alone! I won't submit to you! Aghh!" I screamed in agony.

"That's it...try to resist...you'll make the corruption stronger and the quicker you'll submit to me."

He then starts taunting me then people won't accept me what I am and the powers I have and I'm not going to let lie...I was on the verge of tears from the pain I was having.

Now people always how the corruption felt like for Cynder. Well I don't know about that but I know it felt like for me...it was like being force choked as every inch your body was feeling the worse pain than you can ever imagine. Yeah...that's kind of pain I was having.

What felt like all hope was lost...I hear...

"Mister!" Spyro's voice echoing everywhere.

"Spyro...?" I said in a raspy voice.

"What!? I blocked all means of communication to prevent others interrupt me! How is this possible?!"

"Mister!" I heard Spyro's voice echo again.

I see a flashing bright light starting to surround me as Malefor roared in anger. I reach my hand to the bright light as I hear the last words from Malefor.

"Enjoy your victory while it last. I will return and I will destroy you hold dear..." He said with anger.

What kind of bugs me whether it was a dream or not felt so real and it was going to haunt me for the rest of my life. Back to the current situation at hand. Dark tells me that Spyro left to Dante's freezer(yeah I was kind of surprise a place has my name on it the first I played the series.) as Ignitus wanted to look through what I said in the pool of visions. I had to as much Dark kept pestering me not to that way Ignitus doesn't think I'm a liar. Now...after Ignitus was done looking at my memory, he was starting to believe about me being in another world, being captured by the apes and confronting Malefor but he was getting suspicious about me wielding my powers. What Dark did was not the right thing to handle a situation...

He shows up in front of Ignitus and he was mad as a hell hound off a leash as he glared at Ignitus.

"Is that how you treat someone who's a victim to the apes?! Huh?! Do you have any idea how the pain and suffering the kid had to deal with when they captured him?!" Dark growled at Ignitus.

"Dark stop." I said.

The look on Ignitus' face says he messed up. Dark gets up to Ignitus' as if he was to fight. I had to do something and fast. I put Dark in a strong headlock to the ground to prevent this from getting ugly. Dark starts struggling as he starts gasping for air as I kept him on the ground with the headlock.

"Dark stop! You're only making the situation worse if you're trying to fight him!" I shouted.

"So you're just gonna...let him talk foolish about you...?" He gasped.

"You let me handle it! I don't need you to make the situation worse!"

He growls but seems to be giving up.

"You calm? Cause if you don't, I'm not letting you go." I said with a growl.

Dark looked like he was on the verge of passing out so he had no choice but to nod. I let him go as he starts gasping for air.

"Try something stupid like that and I'm doing the guillotine(a/n: if you know jujitsu then you should know what I mean.) on you. Got it?"

Dark looks at me with anger and just nods. I sighed as I looked at Ignitus.

"Sorry about him. He's my dark counterpart and can do foolish things without thinking." I said as I pinched the bridges of my nose.

Ignitus' expression goes back to his calm expression then sighs.

"No...I should be the one to apologize. I feared that you may have ended up like Cynder. But I suppose I'm wrong seeing that you have saved Spyro. Twice."

"Just give me a chance, okay? I want to prove to you just because I have darkness in me doesn't mean I'm evil. I want to prove to you that I'm not like the dark master and that I can help Spyro defeat him. Is that okay?"

"...very well. I shall put my trust in you however it's going to convince to take more than just were words to convince the guardians to believe what your claim of controlling the darkness." Ignitus said with a serious look.

"I understand and I'll prove that by accompanying Spyro on his journey."

"I see...I will let Spyro know."

"Thank you." I smiled as I walked to my room with Dark.

As we got in the room, I glared at Dark real hard and he just smirks at me.

"usted es un pedazo de mierda(you're a piece of shit.)" I said in anger.

"I know I am but what are you?" Dark suddenly chuckled.

I shook my head, sat down on the bed as I put on my earphones to hear my favorite orchestra Nocturne op. 9 no.2 with my eyes closed to calm myself from my cellphone.

What adventures await me this time...?


End file.
